Alpha
by Addictionn
Summary: 15 year old Kris Uley is the alpha, not her brother Sam. She always had the tough outer coding but Embry softens it up.
1. Chapter 1

Where it all started

Chapter 1

_11 Years ago_

_I squirmed in Sam's warm arms. I wanted to go protect mommy. Her face looked so scared and hurt. Sam looked down at me. He looked scared too. He shouldn't be scared though, he was a big boy. I started to cry harder when daddy hit mommy. He was yelling mean words. He knocked down everything. Sam patted my back. Tears were dropping off his chin._

_Daddy walked to where me and Sam were hiding: behind the couch. His face was a ugly shade of red. He was drunk again. I winced as he looked directly at us. I put my face against Sam's chest. But I knew he couldn't protect me._

_Then, suddenly daddy grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I looked at his mean face. Sam stood up too. He put his arm around me and looked up to daddy. Daddy didn't like that. He slapped Sam, and so Sam fell to the floor. Mommy screamed at that. Daddy ignored her and pulled me towards the door. _

_I kicked and screamed and bit , but he wouldn't stop. Daddy walked and walked. My arm started to hurt, so I started to cry. He wasn't going to stop though. Daddy gave me his evil drunk look. I heard a howl in the woods._

" _Let's meet our ancestors", he growled. And then he pulled me to the shade of the dark evergreens._


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

im srry for not updating my computer shut down !!!!!!!!!!

my first chapter was a proluge or wat ev to introduce , ill have my new chapter coming up

ps . im rly rly rly srry


	3. Chapter 3

Woo hoo!!!! I'm super proud of me self xD

Enjoyyyyy, The characters do not belonggg to meh, Exept for Julieee and someone else

_**Kristina - Age 10**_

I was watching Sponge Bob in the living room on a Saturday morning. Mom was sleeping, and Sam, who was now 15, was eating cereal and talking to his girlfriend, Leah, on the phone.

My first impression of her was she was a total bitch. She stole Sam every night. She called my effing house almost EVERYDAY. She even came to dinner at our house every Wednesday. Though , the more I see her and Sam throw each other gooey looks, I really came to see they were in actual L.O.V.E . And I guess she's beautiful. She reminds me of a perfect Barbie, an exotic tanned skinned Barbie. As I come to think of it . . . she's ok .

Anyways, Sam hung up and stared at me. I gave him the most innocent look I can possibly muster. I knew he was gonna flip his top or something cuz I broke into his room. Yet the screaming never came. I grinned my ' Ooh I got it good ' grin, and continued with the Sponge Bob marathon. Sam sat beside me and yawned. Grinning, he put his arm slowly around my shoulder.

" Sammy, we're not in a movie theater.", I grumbled, clearly knowing what he's going to say next. He smiled.

" Kris, your drop dead gorgeous", He said, enunciating each word.

" Blah, seriously Sammy? Mom already had that talk with me."

" What ?!", he spluttered, flabbergasted.

" Mom already gave me the boyfriend talk, I had one for like a year now", I enjoyed the shock moving across his face.

" Well damn"

" Big brothers aren't supposed to give little sisters that type of talk", I told him, irritated.

" I'm your big brother, of course I'm gonna tell you that"

" What's up with the whole arm thingy?"

" Just training you on how guys show their love ", he answered, laughing at my expression.

" Boys are so retarded", I said.

" Your 10, you still think they have cooties", then he planted a big one on my forehead. I laughed and ran to the kitchen to wash it off.

" My point exactly , little sister", he called , from the couch.

I ran the water under my fingers for a minute. The hot water scalded my hand. I stared absently at the drain.

I heard mom's footsteps enter the kitchen.

" Kristina! I pay for that you know, I would appreciate it if you used that wisely", she scolded me.

As if my insides were being scalded with hot water, I turned to my mom and gave her a glare.

" Honestly, your not even really paying it. The landlord still does. Stop claiming to do stuff you know that's not true," , I spat.

Mom's jaw dropped. Even Sam was quiet. I was trying to breathe evenly but I just couldn't. It felt as if my airway way blocked. My head was spinning as I turned. My legs were moving slowly, as if I was trying to run in water.

I threw the screen door open, ending up breaking the poor plastic handle. I ran refugee towards the only place I can think at.

The woods.

~ Ill write longerr, these chappys were intro's


End file.
